The New Edition
by Tanzani Coil - The Only
Summary: Ghastly makes Tanith a special jumper, for the new special edition of the Bespoke family. Yeah, yeah I don't really know. Just another fluffy one shot because of the Ghanith feels :D


Ghastly's hand were weaving, in and out of the fabric with a touch so delicate. His precision was immaculate, as always. His forest green eyes were calm, with his shoulders relaxed. He was sitting at his working table, sewing a particular jumper for Tanith, who, from recent events, will be needing it.

From her place in the doorway, Tanith was watching him. Watching his work build up in the form of his merchandise he was making for her. One glance at her beautiful body and he was gone, down at his table with an incredibly soft piece of fabric and a needle.

Her eyes had been looking in the same place for a long while, and when they changed direction to watch Ghastly's smile, she noticed just how stiff they felt. Turning to her, Ghastly stood up and handed her his flawless work, his smile ever widening. He watched her own smile grow, and she looked back at him.

"It's amazing, Ghastly..." She said, her voice barely a whisper. Her eyes were fixed in a state of admiration, and with no shame at all, took off her current top. It revealed only her sports bra below, and when she caught Ghastly staring, she laughed. He blinked a couple of times and looked away, and blushed a little. She pulled the jumper over her head and, after shuffling into it, she sighed in appreciation.

He grinned. "Do you like it?"

She threw him a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it!" She said, her voice muffled. He laughed in reply and hugged her back, his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

When she pulled away, Tanith kissed his lips gently. "I can't wait for when she arrives." She whispered, her eyes closed. With his forehead on hers, Ghastly's hand travelled to her belly, and he very gently placed a hand on it.

"Tell me about it." He murmured in agreement, and he felt her smile against his cheek.

Little more than a few months ago, a visit from Kenspeckle had confirmed that Tanith was indeed carrying Ghastly's baby inside her. The couple were overjoyed – after a few years of trying they finally had what they wanted. Being more than a century old, it had taken her a while to conceive. It was a miracle in itself that she had conceived at all, but it was a miracle they planned to love and adore throughout their lives.

The jumper that Ghastly had sewn for her was very soft, and it was made in a way that assured that Tanith's expanded belly was always comfortably warm. It fitted around the bump nicely, and it was made to be able to grow with the bump as the months carried on.

Pulling back, Tanith eyes sparkled. "What time did you say we were expected at Corrival's party thing?"

Ghastly glanced at the clock behind Tanith's shoulder, and when he looked back at her he grinned. "In about an hour. Though chances are everyone's already there, though."

He kissed her cheek as he walked away into the kitchen, where she heard him fill up the kettle with water and put it on. When he was gone from the room, she turned to the mirror at the corner of the room, and observed her reflection.

Tanith had reached the stage of her pregnancy where working out was becoming just too much to do now. Her efforts hadn't been rendered useless, though, and despite her expanded belly, she was still very much in shape.

When Ghastly walked in again, he handed her a warm cup of tea and a kiss on her forehead. Instead of drinking from her cup, however, she placed it on the table next to them and kissed his cheek, gradually making her way over to his lips. His cup also now on the table, he gently raised his hand to her cheek, and his other to the back of her waist. He softly pulled her closer to him, with his other hand stroking her cheek; all the while kissing her soft lips.

After a long while, Tanith gently pulled away and rested her head on Ghastly's shoulder, with his hand still caressing her cheek and hair. Her face was buried into his neck, and every time she breathed into him, it sent a shiver down Ghastly's spine. He held her closer to him.

"Love you, Ghastly." She said, her voice barely a whisper. He smiled deeply in reply and kissed her forehead.

"Love you more, Tanith." He murmured in reply, his voice soft.

The time had flown by, but neither of them let go. Their embrace was so warm, so full of affection and love that the very thought of letting go was impossible. Tanith's sweet breath, playing on the scars on Ghastly's neck, a constant reminder that she was there. She'll _always _be there.

And Ghastly's thick arms wrapped around her expanded waist, keeping her close to him, telling her that he'll be there for her – always.

Always. Forever. Their child was on the way and life couldn't be better for Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low.

Who, by the way, became a Bespoke not too long ago.


End file.
